


Громкая дипломатия

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Столкновение [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается  M*Ress и профессору Ф. Ф. Преображенскому.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Громкая дипломатия

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается M*Ress и профессору Ф. Ф. Преображенскому.

\- Спок, что вы думаете о koo-t-kah?  
\- Интересная раса, капитан, - ответствовал старший помощник, перемещая ладью. – Они давно знают о существовании Федерации, однако, по их словам, решили наладить с нами дипломатические отношения, только когда поймали радиотрансляцию концерта органной музыки с одной из земных колоний. При первом сеансе видеосвязи с кораблём их дипломаты приняли за посла Шерлока, гулявшего по ограждениям на мостике, и очень удивились, услышав приветствие от вас.  
\- Это по-своему логично, они ведь фелиноиды, - напомнил Кирк. – Ваш ход.  
\- Если бы не их бурный интерес к чужой культуре, я предположил бы, что у koo-t-kah плохо развито воображение. Скажите, неужели вы, ожидая встречи с инопланетянами, первым делом заподозрили бы в разумности кого-то, кто внешне напоминал бы человека?  
\- Думаю, именно так я и поступил бы, будь это мой Первый контакт, хотя на недостаток фантазии я не жаловался никогда. А вам, Спок, я предрекаю мат через три хода.  
\- Не спешите, Джим. Ваша очередь.  
\- Теперь через два.  
\- Шах и мат.  
\- Лихо вы меня, – Кирк окинул взглядом доску, сокрушённо поцокал языком. – Могу я рассчитывать на реванш?  
\- Разумеется. Расставляйте фигуры, а я пока выпущу кота в коридор.  
Шерлок уже с минуту мялся под дверью, выгибая спину и кидая на хозяина каюты красноречивые взгляды. Смена дня и ночи на «Энтерпрайз» была весьма условным понятием, но, тем не менее, обострение активности у чёрного, как головешка, корабельного кота случалось почему-то именно в смену гамма.

В кают-компании играла приятная, ненавязчивая мелодия, горел мягкий и тёплый свет. Здесь было лучше, чем в коридоре, хотя ночные коридоры Шерлок любил. Во-первых, здесь был Ватсон, золотистый лабрадор, который сразу заметил товарища и теперь приветственно вилял хвостом. Во-вторых, люди, свободные от вахт, но пока не разошедшиеся по каютам, развлекались, кто во что горазд. Сулу и Чехов с крайне сосредоточенным видом склонились над столом. Подбадриваемые несколькими болельщицами, ребята по очереди вытаскивали из вороха разноцветных деревянных пустяковин то ли микадо, то ли бирюльки – они ещё не решили. Глава медицинской службы, в кои-то веки освободивший сам себя от лишнего дежурства, осваивал фокстрот с помощью верной помощницы. Рядом с Маккоем мисс Чепел, весёлая и румяная то ли от танца, то ли от смущения, была похожа на студентку-первокурсницу, празднующую удачно сданную сессию в обществе умудрённого жизнью интерна. Энсин Глория из научного отдела снимала их на старенький, но любимый голоаппарат, пытаясь поймать удачный кадр. Джон устроился у ног девушки и наблюдал за процессом, изредка комментируя лаем щелчки затвора.  
Зная, что так будет ещё долго, Шерлок запрыгнул на свободное кресло и принялся вылизываться. А потом он увяжется за Джоном и доктором в их каюту и останется там до утра, чтобы охранять сон самого прекрасного пса из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. Что, конечно, не помешает коту всех перебудить за четверть часа до сигнала таймера.

Согласно условиям, выдвинутым аборигенами, и гостей, и встречающих должно было быть ровно по дюжине: похоже, это число имело для koo-t-kah какое-то ритуальное значение. Дюжину палевых дней и дюжину крапчатых ночей они проживут бок о бок, и, если по окончании срока обе стороны останутся довольны, народ планеты Гатэс обретёт могущественных союзников, а Федерация не только расширит свои пределы, но и получит бесценный источник риталина.  
\- Итак, группу возглавим мы с мистером Споком, - начал капитан, окинув взглядом сидящих за столом в комнате совещаний. - Боунз, это не обсуждается.  
\- Джим, я вас без медицинского сопровождения туда не пущу, - упёрся начмед.  
\- Вот вы лично его и обеспечите, - отрезал капитан.  
\- Проведите хотя бы разведку, прежде чем соваться на двенадцать дней к чёрту на рога!  
Кирк закатил глаза.  
– Планета класса М, с прекрасной атмосферой, место высадки в сухих субтропиках, и сезон дождей там закончился только что. Чего вам ещё? Хищников крупнее самих koo-t-kah на Гатэс не водится, а самые рослые аборигены едва ли достанут нам до колена. Сканирование ясно показало…  
\- Неужели и вы доверяете приборам больше, чем людям?  
\- Чтобы вернее расположить к себе koo-t-kah, я предлагаю включить в десант наших лучших певцов и музыкантов, - вставил вулканец, пока люди не увлеклись выяснением отношений.  
\- Отличная идея, мистер Спок, - кивнул Кирк. – Кого бы вы посоветовали прежде всего?  
\- Лейтенант Ухура и энсин Вайнахт составляют удивительно сбалансированный вокальный дуэт, а я могу им аккомпанировать на каатире. Старшина Тагор мастерски владеет ксилофоном и клавишными.  
\- Нужен ещё хотя бы один человек из службы безопасности, - капитан вертел в руке стилус, словно раздумывая, стоит ли его начать грызть. – В личном деле Джозефа Чендлера сказано, что он окончил Притонскую консерваторию по классу контрабаса.  
\- Паола Огимакве из лаборатории генетики прекрасно играет на окари и индейской флейте, - вспомнил Маккой. – Чехов, как я слышал, берёт уроки у Ухуры.  
\- Энсину прислали на Рождество народный инструмент, которым он владеет с раннего детства, - добавил Спок.  
\- Отлично, виртуоз нам не помешает. А как с талантами в инженерном, Скотти? Волынщики найдутся?  
\- Не см`трите на меня так, с`р, я-то остаюсь на к`рабле! А поёт у нас лучше всех лейтенант О`Райли, - мистер Скотт приосанился. – Ну чисто с`ловей, любая р`бота спорится.  
\- Кевин? – ужаснулся Кирк.  
\- Да что вы, Морна!  
\- Отлично, зачисляю в десант, - с облегчением выдохнул капитан.  
– Местные жители весьма любознательны, - задумчиво произнёс Спок. – Они просили, чтобы делегация была как можно разнообразней по видовому составу, намекая, очевидно, на Шерлока.  
\- Тогда нужно брать и Ватсона, - решил Кирк. – Пёс с такой выдержкой в любом десанте пригодится. Насколько я знаю их хозяев, обоим зверям уже наверняка сделаны прививки против всех известных в этом секторе болезней млекопитающих.  
\- Сделаны-то они сделаны, - проворчал доктор. – Главное теперь – не подцепить неизвестных.

 

Гатэс была похожа на зрелую красавицу с суховатой кожей равнин, плавными изгибами холмов, седыми прядями жёсткой травы, мудрыми глазами небесных озёр. Вода вообще вела себя на этой планете вопреки закону гравитации – а может, местная гравитация не укладывалась в рамки физики, привычной человеку и вулканцу.  
Стоило искрам траснспортации погаснуть, как двенадцать koo-t-kah вышли к гостям из шуршащих кустов, сверкая жёлто-зелёными глазами. Они оказались похожими разом на земных кошек и выдр: гибкие, длинношеие, пышноусые, с гладким чёрным мехом. Все они украшены были белыми пятнами на груди и хвосте, а некоторые – и на лапах.  
Капитан, как мог, ответил на пожелания «гармонии многозвучной семье Энтерпрайз», если, конечно универсальный переводчик не врал. От заготовленной речи аборигены недоумённо отмахнулись – хвостами. По крайней мере, у корабельного кота этот жест означал: «Чушь!»  
Поставив небольшой палаточный лагерь на выбранной хозяевами площадке и назначив часовых, участники десанта отправились обозревать окрестности. А обозревать было что.  
Над долиной раскинулись радужные арки воздушных рек, из земли – вернее, из гатэс – вырастающих, и в гатэс уходящих. Ручейки петляли над пепельными зарослями, маленькими водопадами проливаясь на лазурный мох, покрывавший здесь всё. Спок, Чехов, Тагор и Огимакве не выпускали трикодеров из рук. Учёные были в восторге, и даже их суровый начальник то и дело задевал рукой жёсткие стебли травы, чтобы извлечь из них нежный звон.  
Вода была признана пресной и пригодной для питья. Koo-t-kah, или белогрудые, как они разрешили себя называть, посоветовали брать её только из водопадов, поскольку из них никогда не пьют lemak.  
Сами lemak паслись на склоне холма. Они то опускали головы на длинных шеях к колючим пурпурным кустам, то поднимали их к небольшому озерцу.  
\- Сейчас они очень много едят и пьют, - рассказывал кто-то из белогрудых, приноровившись к шагу Ухуры. – У них на спине маленькие жирные горы, благодаря им lemak переживают засуху.  
\- У нас на Земле в пустынях тоже есть такие звери, - отвечала лингвистка. – Во всяком случае, очень похожие, только рогов у них нет, а хвосты – гораздо короче.  
\- Как нет рогов? – удивился собеседник, дослушав мурлыканье универсального переводчика. – А чем же они чешут себе спину?

Чехов в сопровождении О`Райли и трёх koo-t-kah ушёл вперёд.  
\- Там рыбы, капитан, - доложил он, вернувшись пару минут спустя. – Низко летят, то есть плывут. Белогрудые говорят, к дождю.  
И правда, внушительный косяк шёл по реке всего метрах в четырёх над землёй. Время от времени какая-нибудь из серых рыбин с бирюзовыми плавниками отделялась от стаи, пикировала вниз к истоку ручья, впадавшего в речку, и с током воды возносилась обратно.  
\- Мы охотимся здесь. Можно не здесь, но здесь тоже хорошо. Да, в холмах лучше всего растёт leb, а они его очень любят, - koo-t-kah перебивали друг друга, так что переводчик еле справлялся.  
\- Leb – это чёрные цветы возле ручья? И рыбы едят их? – спросила Морна.  
\- Ещё как! А мы их там ловим, вот смотрите!

Сутки на Гатэс длились всего десять земных часов, и пять из них в это время года занимала ночь, поэтому далеко от лагеря решили не уходить. Все астронавты чувствовали себя прекрасно, и даже помехи, не дававшие нормально связаться с кораблём, не омрачили их благостного настроения. Хотя могли бы.  
Белогрудые с разрешения гостей обнюхали каждого из них, походили вокруг палаток, заглянули в одну и даже попытались на неё залезть, но, поскольку когти скользили по непромокаемому материалу, затея успехом не увенчалась. Удовлетворившись этим, они вняли просьбам людей и позволили доктору и генетику осмотреть себя, подробно расспрашивая их о смысле каждого действия. Маккой после этого уселся на камень у входа в палатку и впал в задумчивость, глядя, как Огимакве чертит на песке какие-то схемы.  
\- Странно, Джим, - сказал он подошедшему капитану. – Если мы с лейтенантом не ошиблись, среди этих koo-t-kah нет ни одной мужской особи. Не могут же они размножаться почкованием?  
\- Количество хромосом во всех изученных нами пробах чётное, от двадцати до сорока гомологичных пар, - откликнулась Огимакве. – Рискну предположить, что половой процесс у них всё-таки есть.  
\- Думаю, наш Шерлок будет пользоваться успехом у местных дам, - выдал Кирк. – Как бы не вышло недоразумений.

Однако Шерлока аборигены восприняли спокойно, как своего. Одна белогрудая, натаскав товаркам пяток рыбин, следующую, ничтоже сумнящеся, приволокла коту, и тот от удивления даже съел половину. Другая походя отвесила ему лапой лёгкий подзатыльник, а ещё несколько, играя в какой-то сложный вариант догонялок, ненароком сшибли жилистого франта с ног, вываляли в пыли, а потом дружно умывали языками. Через пару минут порыв нежности схлынул, и вот они уже унеслись: кто охотиться, кто учить желающих из числа людей кататься на lemak, а кто – путаться под ногами у Джона, дозором обходящего лагерь на шаг впереди Чендлера. Лабрадор, слегка обалдевший от такого количества восторженных Шерлоков, периодически искал взглядом своего компаньона. Видимо, убеждался, что ему не мерещится.

\- Как дети, честное слово, - прокомментировал происходящее капитан.  
\- А вы правы. Судя по поведению, всё это котята, подростки, - догадался Маккой. – Наверное, у них очень долго длится детство. Так что не будет у нашего красавца курортного романа.  
\- Главное, алиментов с нас потом никто не стребует.

Кто-то из koo-t-kah, которых даже Спок никак не мог научиться различать, позвал гостей на охоту, и Кирк, во имя укрепления дипломатических отношений, на это согласился. Добровольцем вызвался Чехов.  
Одолжив у самого себя запасной альпеншток от палатки, у Маккоя – пару метров шовного материала, а у Тагор – швензу от серьги, он принялся гнуть, соединять и привязывать. Через пару минут парень придирчиво осмотрел получившуюся конструкцию и объявил:  
\- Между прочим, удочку ещё в двенадцатом веке…  
\- …придумали в России! – хором откликнулись Вайнахт и О`Райли.  
\- Вот и молодцы. Идём наживку рвать.  
Leb вблизи оказались похожи на мелкие колокольчики с сильным перечным запахом. От ветра их гибкие стебли приходили в движение, а лепестки щёлкали, как кастаньеты. На этот-то звук и спешили голодные рыбы, но схватить их у самой земли могли только koo-t-kah с их безупречной реакцией, да, может, ещё Шерлок. Люди же раскручивали леску с цветком на крючке, как лассо, и забрасывали повыше, стараясь достать до излучины реки. К закату их добычей стали девять рыбин, а ещё трёх добавили белогрудые – для красоты, объяснили они.  
Спок тут же забрал парочку к себе в палатку, поселил в переносной аквариум и принялся изучать. Остальные были приготовлены на ужин, поскольку биохимик Тагор не нашла в их составе ничего подозрительного, кроме флюоресцентного белка.

 

Ухура решила выйти из лагеря засветло, чтобы распеться в холмах, никому не мешая. Ей удалось одеться, прихватить фазер и выскользнуть из палатки, не разбудив Вайнахт и Огимакве, прошмыгнуть за спиной у утомлённого дежурством Чендлера, но не тут-то было. Джон, дремавший у входа в палатку Кирка, Спока и Маккоя, проснулся, но шума не поднял, а просто посмотрел на девушку так, что стало ясно: одна она никуда не пойдёт.  
Солнце этого мира обещало ему ласку, окрашивая лиловым небо над ломаной линией горизонта и розовым – шерсть собаки. Холмы пробуждались, с кустов срывались и улетали, хлопая крыльями, какие-то местные насекомые. Долина слушала шаги пришельцев, приглушённые мхом, вбирала голос одного из них – а вот писк коммуникатора в эту идиллию никак не вписывался.  
\- Десант!!! – надрывался аппарат. – Десант, да ответьте кто-нибудь, чтоб вас…  
\- Ай-ай, Скотти, - радостно отозвалась девушка. – Оставь фазеры в покое, мы все живы и здоровы. Koo-t-kah оказались радушными хозяевами.  
\- Ай, Ухура! Ск`жи капитану Кирку и мистеру Споку, что они меня так невротиком сделают. Сутки не вых`дить на связь, это ж надо!  
\- Сигнал пропал у всех, похоже, мы с Джоном случайно нашли единственное место, где коммуникатор его ловит. Я могу тайком от белогрудых выбираться сюда каждое утро в это же время, если разрешит капитан.  
\- Ты молодец, дев`чка.  
\- Не скучай, дорогой. Конец связи.

Весь день большая часть десанта готовилась к концерту, настраивая инструменты, разминая руки и перечитывая ноты. Koo-t-kah, проникшись важностью момента, решили не мешать и увели оставшихся не у дел Кирка и Маккоя объезжать lemak. Забраться на спину к флегматичному животному хорошо физически подготовленному офицеру Звёздного Флота оказалось нетрудно. Главная проблема заключалась в том, чтобы заставить этих рогатых горбунов двигаться. Белогрудые использовали для этого красные кисточки лишайников, которые они незаметно цепляли к lemak на хвосты. Подгоняя зверя, koo-t-kah шевелили лишайники лапой, отчего те ритмично позвякивали.  
Когда дневная жара немного спала, зрители – двенадцать белогрудых, два человека, кот и пёс – разместились возле палаток, напротив импровизированной сцены – и началось.  
Чендлер – на контрабасе, Тагор – на синтезаторе, Спок – на любимой каатире открыли программу джазовой импровизацией. После пронзительно-прекрасного «Соло ветра», сыгранного Огимакве на индейской флейте, Чехов, отстучавший своё на расписных ложках, мигрировал в зал: снимать на трикодер. Ироничный мяукающий дуэт Россини в исполнении Ухуры и Вайнахт сорвал овацию и в зале, и за кулисами – хлопать у белогрудых не получалось физически, но они очень старались. Но апогеем вечера стал риверданс: из тех, кто видел и слышал, что творит каблуками О`Райли, ещё никто не уходил равнодушным!

Третий день пребывания на Гатэс решили посвятить вылазке за пределы долины, оставив на вахте Чендлера и Тагор. Одна из белогрудых, прежде, чем уйти, обошла их кругом и сказала осторожно:  
\- Интересно. Мы видим людей двух разных форм, мы слышим их тембр. Одни из вас очень похожи на Радху Тагор, другие – на Джозефа Чендлера. Почему так?  
\- Потому, что Тагор – женщина, как и вы, а я мужчина, как и Чехов, Кирк, Спок, Маккой, - объяснил Чендлер.  
\- Что такое мужчина?  
\- Так называют тех, кто охраняет нас, согревает наше ложе, выполняет тяжёлую работу и стремится добыть самую крупную рыбу, - нашлась Радха.  
\- Наша планета бережёт нас, - koo-t-kah недоумённо повела хвостом. – Рыбу мы ловим по очереди и делим между собой, спим все вместе, улёгшись поближе. Зачем нам мужчины?  
\- Для продолжения рода? – предположил Джозеф.  
\- Ах, вы про koo-t говорите! Они ещё не появились.  
\- Какие они? Похожи на нашего Шерлока?  
\- Не знаем, - призналась белогрудая. – Мы ещё никогда их не видели.

Часовых то и дело клонило в сон, они шутили, что перенапряглись накануне. С трудом продержавшись до возвращения остальных, они не стали слушать новостей и смотреть голографии, а просто сдали дежурство Вайнахт и Споку и ушли в свои палатки спать, но Чендлер тут же вылетел обратно.  
\- Доктор, Ватсон напал на Шерлока!  
\- Наш Джон? Не может быть!  
\- То есть не то, чтобы напал, - поспешил исправиться Джозеф. - До драки, похоже, не дошло. Похоже, он за что-то очень рассердился на кота, и теперь этот авантюрист у него под домашним арестом.  
В это же время в палатку к капитану, не дав ему даже толком переодеться, ввалилась вся дюжина белогрудых и зачастила:  
\- Мы просим вас вернуть на корабль большого рыжего и черногрудого. Как можно скорее, капитан.  
\- Но тогда нас останется всего десять, число получится некрасивое, - попытался отшутиться Кирк.  
\- Это уже неважно, вы и так все очень нам нравитесь. Просто уберите их, во имя мира на планете! – взмолились koo-t-kah напоследок и ушли.  
\- Убейте меня, если я что-нибудь понимаю, - сказал Джеймс Т. Кирк потолку палатки. – Koo-t-kah сами хотели, чтобы звери высадились вместе с нами! Что изменилось с тех пор?

Аборигены были непреклонны. Чтобы не ставить миссию под угрозу, пришлось взбираться на запримеченный Ухурой холм, связываться с «Энтерпрайз» и отправлять Джона с Шерлоком домой. Что бы ни произошло между ними, оба были невредимы и вели себя как обычно – по крайней мере, перед транспортацией.

На четвёртое утро Кирк проснулся в палатке первым и выбрался наружу. Спок сидел у порога, скрестив ноги, и медитировал. В той же позе, в которой друзья оставили его вчера. С паддом, зажатым в руке.  
\- Старший помощник, я знаю, что вы можете сутками не отдыхать, но это уже чересчур. Сегодня приказом капитана вы в увольнительной. Спок? Спок!  
Всегда доверявший своей интуиции, Джеймс почуял беду. Вулканец, конечно, мог уходить в себя, увлекшись научными изысканиями, но не до такой же степени! Но Спок не реагировал ни на оклик, ни на деликатное прикосновение к плечу, ни на явные попытки растолкать его – вообще ни на что.  
Разбуженный не на шутку встревоженным Кирком, Маккой не стал жаловаться, а продрал глаза, схватил свой трикодер и приступил к диагностике.  
\- Я могу одно сказать, Джим. Это не целебный транс, волновая активность мозга соответствует фазе быстрого сна. Пусть только попробует ещё раз соврать, что вулканцы снов не видят!  
\- Что же ему такое снится?  
\- А я откуда знаю? – огрызнулся Маккой, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Извините. Если верить показаниям прибора, а ничего другого нам не остаётся, физически он совершенно здоров. Признаков нервного истощения тоже нет. Что бы это ни было, я понятия не имею, как его из этого вывести.  
\- Может, пощёчиной, по методу М`Бенги? – предложил Кирк.  
\- Вряд ли это поможет, хотя... нет, ничего. У него сейчас даже зрачки на свет не реагируют!  
\- Если мы не можем добудиться Спока, то хотя бы перенесём его внутрь и попытаемся уложить.  
\- Давайте, Джим. Я тоже на это смотреть не могу.

Оставив пациента на попечение врача, капитан бродил по лагерю в растрёпанных чувствах, и потому заметил неладное не сразу, а только через пару минут. Энсин Вайнахт спала на посту, причём спала стоя. С открытыми глазами, которые – вот же чёрт! – никак не реагировали на свет. Лейтенант Огимакве, казалось, засмотрелась в полевой микроскоп, вцепившись в тубус мёртвой хваткой. Лейтенанта Ухуры, старшины Тагор и лейтенанта Чендлера в лагере не было. Они обнаружились на полпути к ближайшему водопаду, куда ходили набрать воды и откуда почти её принесли, но так и застыли скульптурной группой.  
\- Капитан! – крикнул Чехов, бегом спускаясь с холма. – Мы с Морной, то есть с лейтенантом О`Райли, хотели порыбачить, и она…  
\- Рассказывайте всё по порядку, - велел капитан.  
\- Морна жаловалась на головокружение, всю дорогу была слегка рассеянной. Я думал, это от жары, и предложил ей вернуться, но она сказала, что умоется, если я подсажу её в ручей, и всё пройдёт. А потом она закатывала рукав и просто замерла на месте, сэр. Словно сознание потеряла.

 

\- Думайте, думайте, думайте! – капитан мерил шагами свободное от палаток пространство. – Спок что-то подозревал, он оставил нам подсказку на своём падде: «Это зависит от восприимчивости к м…», что может начинаться «м»?  
\- Может, это какой-то местный вирус? – предположил Чехов.  
\- Тогда почему он всех не поразил? – резонно возразил Маккой. – Иммунитету к нему у нас взяться неоткуда, переболеть мы точно не успели. Я у себя похожих симптомов не замечал.  
\- А что, если мы простые носители?  
\- Стоп! – оборвал дискуссию Кирк. – Мы думаем не в ту сторону. Нужно спросить у koo-t-kah, не знают ли они, чем это лечится.  
Три белогрудых тут же приблизились к палатке.  
\- Что-то случилось, капитан? – спросила одна из них. – Мы чувствуем диссонанс в вашей семье. Слышим вашу тревогу. Можем вам помочь?  
\- Мои люди заболели, - ответил капитан. – Они спят и не могут проснуться. Вам знаком этот недуг?  
\- Те, кого вы сейчас отнесли в шатры? Но с ними всё в порядке. Они познают наш мир.  
\- Они выпали из мира, и я должен вернуть их обратно!  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивились koo-t-kah. – Вы же не спите, значит, и они не спят.

\- Они точно всё знают, капитан, но не хотят сказать. Заставьте их, - потребовал Маккой, когда мужчины скрылись от любопытных глаз и ушей в палатке Чехова.  
\- Заставить? Как, доктор? Взять заложника и сорвать переговоры?  
\- Да к дьяволу риталин!  
Кипучая натура Кирка требовала движения, и он вновь принялся ходить туда-сюда. Маккой наблюдал за ним, прикидывая, понадобится ли успокоительное. Чехов взял в углу палатки трикодер и уткнулся в него.  
\- Почему именно они? Должна быть какая-то закономерность. Шестеро людей и вулканец, четыре женщины и двое мужчин, младшей восемнадцать лет, старшему сорок два. Что между ними общего? Организмы у всех разные, работа разная, они даже в десанте таким составом никогда не были!  
\- Все они гуманоиды, Джим, - развёл руками Маккой. – Только мы-то чем хуже?  
\- Чем мы хуже, - автоматически повторил Кирк. – Боунз, а это мысль. Восприимчивость к «м». Вот вы на чём-нибудь играть умеете?  
\- Знал пару гитарных аккордов в старшей школе, - нехотя признался Маккой. – Только при чём тут… музыка! Ну конечно!  
\- Я, например, отвратительно пою. А вы, Чехов?  
\- У меня нетренированный слух, сэр, и голосом я плохо владею, - признался парень. – Ухура обещала научить меня петь, но у нас и было-то всего занятия три. Она говорит, я делаю успехи.  
\- А как же ваши ложки?  
\- Тут, доктор, главное – чувство ритма. Вот! – энсин вскочил на ноги, протягивая трикодер капитану. – Нашёл!  
\- Что это, Чехов?  
\- Когда я снимал концерт, кнопку почему-то заклинило намертво в режиме видеозаписи. Чинить было нечем, и я оставил трикодер здесь. Так что всё это время он фиксировал то, что происходило в нашей с Чендлером палатке. И вчера вечером в том числе. Смотрите.

На экране были Шерлок и Джон. Кот застыл в центре палатки, словно оцепенев, а пёс бегал вокруг, встревожено скуля, тыкал в бедового товарища носом – безрезультатно. Наконец, отчаявшись растормошить Шерлока, Ватсон разразился оглушительным лаем. Пять минут спустя, когда на шум прибежал Чендлер, лабрадор уже срывался со своего обычного голоса на какой-то собачий аналог фальцета, как вдруг чёрное изваяние ожило. Встряхнув головой и почему-то правой передней лапой, кот ошалело потянулся к Джону, но был для острастки облаян ещё раз. С виноватым видом Шерлок попытался пробраться к двери, но не тут-то было. Каждый его шаг лабрадор комментировал нарастающим рычанием, и уходить с дороги, судя по выражению морды, отнюдь не собирался. Кот в ответ отступал и возвращался, шипел, выгибая аркой спину, но без особого энтузиазма. В конце концов, он смирился и улёгся на ковре в своей излюбленной позе сфинкса. Ватсон, тихонько ворча, обошёл его кругом, придирчиво обнюхал и устроился на пороге так, чтобы приглядывать за котом краем глаза и надёжно преграждать ему выход. Шерлок тут же завалился на бок и принялся ловить лапами бьющий по земле рыжий хвост. Обладатель оного не возражал.

\- Значит, Шерлок из всех нас оказался самым чувствительным, - рассуждал капитан. – И вывел его из этого состояния лай.  
\- Не просто лай, а один из его вариантов, - уточнил Маккой. – Сам по себе голос Джона приятен. Это была встряска для мозга, как атропиновый шок, который применялся на заре психиатрии.  
\- Вот оно! Нужна какофония! – воскликнул Кирк. – Вы пока готовьтесь морально, а я пойду на холм, свяжусь со Скотти, чтобы он прислал нам сюда литавры и ретранслятор.  
\- И пусть вызовет в транспортаторную бригаду медиков, если у нас ничего не получится!  
\- Получится, Боунз. Обязательно получится.

Кирк решил петь неформальный гимн Академии Звёздного Флота потому, что слов официального он не помнил даже примерно. Чехов отважился замахнуться на английскую классику. Доктору же в выборе репертуара помогла чисто механическая ассоциация с увольнительной, которую он провёл на планете развлечений каких-нибудь полгода назад. Там тоже был тот ещё дурдом.  
Лагерь казался вымершим, точно знойный средиземноморский городок в час сиесты. Для полного сходства недоставало только цикад, но koo-t-kah своим многоголосым урчанием умело заменяли их. Сливаясь с шелестом малиновой травы, этот звук превращался в идеальную колыбельную для гуманоида, имеющего уши, обещание отдыха, которому почти невозможно не поддаться.  
Трое мужчин молча кивнули друг другу и набрали воздуха в лёгкие, как перед прыжком в воду с высокой скалы. Капитан щёлкнул тумблером, и над лагерем, многократно усиленное трансляцией, сопровождаемое оглушительным звоном, диким скрежетом и стуком, зазвучало клингон знает что.

Предадимся радости,  
Мы пока что юны!  
Предадимся радости,  
Мы пока что юны!

Гаснут дальней Альпухарры  
Золотистые края,  
На призывный звон гитары  
Выйди, милая моя!

Будет так, будет так,  
Пусть будет так,  
Мудрые слова, пусть будет так.

Маккой забирал голосом так высоко, как мог, и храбро обрушивался вниз, ломая мелодию посреди такта; Чехов старался не слушать ни себя, ни товарищей, для верности зажав уши руками; Кирк же делал всё, чтобы сбиться с ритма, и беспорядочно звенел литаврами.

Здравствуй, академия,  
Здрав будь, всякий препод!  
Здравствуй, академия,  
Здрав будь всякий препод!

Всех, кто скажет, что другая  
Здесь равняется с тобой,  
Всех, любовию сгорая,  
Всех зову на смертный бой!

Будет так, будет так,  
Пусть будет так,  
Вот тебе ответ, пусть будет так.

Здравствуйте, красавицы  
Всех планет и наций!  
Здравствуйте, красавицы  
Всех планет и наций!

Много крови, много песен  
Для прелестных льётся дам,  
Я же той, что всех прелестней,  
Песнь и кровь свою отдам!

Будет так, будет так,  
Пусть будет так,  
Мудрые слова, пусть будет так.

Кирк тянул гласные там, где это было неуместней и неудобней всего, Чехов, напротив, безжалостно рубил слоги. Маккой к этому времени уже благополучно сорвал голос, поэтому ему было проще всех. 

Пусть тоска покинет нас,  
Прочь бегут тревоги!  
Пусть тоска покинет нас,  
Прочь бегут тревоги!  
Сам деневский тинный бес,  
Коль курсанту в душу влез,  
Уноси-ка ноги!

И самой хмурой ночью  
Свет прочь прогонит мрак  
Сияй же, пусть и завтра будет так!

От лунного света зардел небосклон,  
О, выйди, Нисета, скорей на балкон!

Тишину можно было резать ножом. Аборигены куда-то попрятались, рыбы разлетелись, смолк даже ветер. Планета затаилась.  
\- Только бы помогло, - озвучил Павел общую надежду.  
\- Джентльмены, - произнёс за их спинами знакомый низкий голос. – Должен вам сказать, это было нечто ужасающее.  
\- Мистер Спок!  
\- Спок, как вы нас напугали.  
\- Вот он, вулканский способ сказать «спасибо»!  
\- Доктор, я не совсем…  
Старпому не дали договорить, заключив в непродолжительные, но крепкие объятия. Дважды. А из палаток тем временем начали вылезать вновь очнувшиеся.  
\- Нисета! То есть Ниота, вы в порядке, дорогая? Как вам наша серенада?  
\- Павлом я ещё займусь. А вы, доктор, учтите на будущее, что дыхание нужно брать перед каждой фразой, иначе на ваш призыв вместо прелестной сеньоры явится городская стража.  
\- Но вы же пришли, да не одна, а с энсином Вайнахт, - заулыбался Маккой, водя вдоль девушек трикодером. – Если хотите взять меня под конвой, я не против!  
Ниота и Эльза встретились взглядами и расхохотались.  
\- Джим, они абсолютно здоровы, - заключил начмед. – Пойду проверю остальных.  
\- Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с кораблём. Скажите мистеру Скотту, что план сработал, и в медицинском десанте надобности нет. Но на всякий случай пусть будет готов поднять нас наверх в любой момент.  
\- Есть, капитан. С радостью!  
\- Вы все пробыли без сознания несколько часов. Не похоже, чтобы вас это напугало, - заметил Кирк.  
\- Так и есть, капитан, - с удивлением признала красавица немка. – Ощущения были странными, волнующими, но болезненными или пугающими их нельзя назвать. Похоже на пение в большом зале с хорошей акустикой, только резонирует всё твоё тело.  
\- Эльза права, это было волшебно! – Ухура раскинула руки, словно хотела обнять весь лагерь. – Мне казалось, что я внутри музыки, и она звучит через меня – такая сложная, незнакомая тема. Очень стройная и такая приятная, а временами даже щекотная.

Между тем из кустов робко показались чёрные мордочки.  
\- Капитан, - тихо заговорила одна их белогрудых. – Великая просит вас о встрече. Произошло ужасное недоразумение, но мы надеемся, что вы сможете нас простить. Там, на холме, два lemak под красными покрывалами. Звери знают дорогу, они отвезут вас.  
\- Мистер Спок?  
\- Разум, который связывался со мной, был любопытным, но не враждебным, - отозвался вулканец. – Думаю, мы ничем не рискуем.  
\- Что ж, мы поедем, - решил Кирк. – Но если за время нашего отсутствия хоть что-нибудь случится с людьми в лагере, я прикажу спустить на планету Джона и устрою вам здесь такой концерт...  
\- Не надо, капитан! – белогрудые шарахнулись от рычащего универсального переводчика. – Мы всё поняли.

Koo-t-kah не врали. Не прошло и часа, как lemak с седоками на спинах достигли скалы, до странности похожей на гигантскую ладонь. Множество белогрудых сновало вокруг, не обращая внимания на петляющие над самой землёй полнорыбные ручьи. Старший помощник спешился первым, выставив перед собой трикодер.  
\- Джим, если я снова впаду в транс, вы знаете, что делать.  
\- Конечно, Спок, - кивнул Кирк. – Я позабочусь.  
И вот навстречу мужчинам из-за скалы вышла, выплыла, выбралась четырёхметровая, величественная и округлая… белогрудая?  
\- Я – Pra-kooter, - замурчал басовитый голос. – Наши действия внесли диссонанс, я должна извиниться за себя и детей.  
\- То есть вы – их мать? – зачем-то уточнил Кирк. – Одна на всех?  
\- Конечно, - Pra-kooter потрясла головой, что у местных означало смех.  
\- Вернее, матка, - Спок обернулся к капитану, и в глазах его резвились черти. - Джим, koo-t-kah колониальные, как пчёлы или хорты! Это…  
\- Поразительно?  
\- Элементарно, капитан. Не понимаю, как я не пришёл к этому выводу сразу.  
\- Ну так объясните мне. Если вы не возражаете, Великая.  
\- Давайте, мне самой интересно. Этот голос приятно слушать, как рокот камней по склону.  
\- Благодарю, - кивнул Спок. – Итак, всё сходится: социальное поведение, коллективный разум, диплоидный и даже полиплоидный женский пол, и то, что взрослые особи сохраняют некоторые детские черты. Неудивительно, что новое поколение рабочих белогрудых не знает о половом размножении.  
\- Мужчины ещё не родились, - эхом откликнулся капитан.  
\- Улей без трутней, - согласился старпом.  
\- То, что у вас есть только мужчины и женщины, и их поровну, я уже поняла, - произнесла Pra-kooter. – И ваши сознания, похоже, совершенно обособлены, жаль, что я не догадалась раньше. Что держит вас вместе?  
\- Вы правы, мы очень разные, но, тем не менее, тесно связаны. Долгом, дружбой и преданностью, - гордо отвечал Кирк.  
\- Как струны одного огромного инструмента, - мурлыкнула та. – Нам будет приятно внести свой вклад в звучание Федерации.  
\- Не раньше, чем вы объясните, что сделали с моими людьми, - отрезал капитан.  
\- Мы не хотели оглушить их, просто слушали. Вот так.  
Pra-kooter подошла к мегалиту и коснулась его лапой. Раздался нежный звон, точно такой, как издавала на этой планете потревоженная трава. Стоило огромной кошке тронуть каменную ладонь в другом месте – и послышался скрежет плавников, в третьем – писк коммуникатора. Хлопанье в ладоши, женский смех, чей-то свист, ворчание Джона, шуршание песка, скрип снега и раскаты грома...  
\- Это не орудие насилия, - понял вулканец. - Koo-t-kah изучали нас, как могли: мы используем для этого трикодер, они – камертон.  
\- Как тот, что вы недавно подарили энсину Вайнахт?  
\- Именно. Только этот может запоминать новые звуки.  
\- Мы веками трудимся над гармонией нашей планеты, - начала Pra-kooter. – Её симфония должна всё время меняться, и со временем нам стало не хватать новых звуков и способов сочетать старые. Теперь у нас есть голоса ваших людей и инструментов, которые они чувствуют лучше всего, памятные звуки их родины. Взамен мы можем предложить вам сладкозвучные травы, камни-резонаторы с огромной памятью, любых рыб из тех, что можно поймать.  
\- Нам бы согласие на разработку риталина. В тех объёмах, которые вы сочтёте разумными, конечно.  
\- Нет ничего проще, - зелёные глазищи довольно прищурились. – Только с условием, что в экспедициях будет много музыкантов.  
\- А мы с Маккоем и Чеховым, значит, в оркестр не сгодились, - вздохнул Кирк.  
\- Ошибаетесь, капитан. Вы трое просто не настроены, но я могу помочь вам. Это будет быстро и безболезненно.  
\- Спасибо, Великая, мы лучше как-нибудь сами.

Обратно в лагерь мужчины ехали верхом на lemak, а чёрная дама плавно шагала рядом, развлекая гостей беседой.  
\- С Шерлоком нам было проще всего, ему не пришлось ничего объяснять или переводить. Но вот большой рыжий – совсем другое дело.  
\- Нам казалось, что Джон поначалу нравился вашим детям, - сказал капитан. – Что же случилось потом?  
\- Он угрожал мне, - нехотя призналась Pra-kooter. – Я, правда, не поняла, кого он больше хотел убить, меня или своего черногрудого, но настроен был очень решительно.  
\- Одно слово: Ватсон, - прокомментировал Кирк.  
\- Одно слово: доктор, - откликнулся Спок.  
Prakoo-ter остановилась, склонила на бок огромную круглую голову и чуть пригасила глаза.  
\- Я заслушалась, - объявила она несколько секунд спустя. – Вы думали на два голоса, а теперь в унисон. Так красиво.

В последний день на Гатэс все музыканты играли на «бис», и koo-t-kah не остались в долгу, показав на прощание удивительной красоты танец. Prakoo-ter сама вышла проводить делегацию, и болтала с капитаном, пока последний его подчинённый не транспортировался на борт «Энтерпрайз».  
А с младшими белогрудыми творилось что-то странное, если не выразиться крепче. Они вновь принялись двигаться в завораживающем ритме, всё быстрее и быстрее. Вдруг, когда их танец достиг кульминации, они попрыгали друг на друга, сцепляясь в клубки по пять-шесть особей. Головы их при этом прятались в плечи, уши распускались, лапы истончались на глазах, когти становились шипами, хвосты переплетались, словно виноградные усы. Вот ветер подхватил первые шары с земли, и диковинные перекати-поле понеслись к горизонту, посверкивая изумрудными светляками в тех местах, где раньше были глаза.  
\- Мы долго готовились к встрече гостей. Подслушав мысли семьи «Энтерпрайз», я решила, что такой облик будет вам приятнее всего, - объяснила Prakoo-ter, демонстративно потягиваясь. Потом она зевнула и медленно, словно нехотя, утекла в гатэс чернильной кляксой.

 

Эпилог

Вечеринка в честь успешного завершения миссии была в самом разгаре, когда капитан вдруг нырнул под стол. Обратно он вылез с небольшим мешком в руках. Загадочно улыбаясь, Кирк распустил его завязки и высыпал на столешницу десяток округлых бежевых булыжников, покрытых тонким сетчатым узором.  
\- Koo-t-kah просили участников делегации принять эти сувениры в память о нашей встрече. Разумеется, я не смог им отказать.  
\- Очевидно, это и есть те самые поющие камни, - сказал Спок, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. – Они идентичны?  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет. Здесь по одному камню на каждого из нас, и мы должны сами догадаться, где чей. Попробуем? - капитан взял в ладонь один из камней и потёр его подушечками пальцев.  
Тотчас кают-компания наполнилась звуками, которых одни астронавты не слышали месяцы, другие – годы, а третьи – и вовсе никогда, кроме как с экрана головизора. Нежный перезвон бубенцов, скрип снега под полозьями, эхо в лесу, треск костра и отголоски гулянья вдали…  
\- Павел? – предположила старшина Рэнд. – Так просто?  
\- Сейчас узнаем, - пообещал Кирк. – В руках хозяина камень должен светиться.  
Но голыш остался равнодушен к прикосновениям Чехова. Даже оттенка не изменил.  
\- Тогда это должна быть Эльза, - уверенно сказала Ухура.  
И правда, стоило камню попасть в ладони Вайнахт, как в глубине его зародилось жёлтое сияние. Кирк взял со стола второй.  
Комнату наполнил детский смех, шлёпанье босых ног, шуршание легчайших тканей, а затем – удар гонга и удивительно громкая тишина.  
\- Радха, и только попробуйте спорить! – захлопала в ладоши О`Райли. – А третий будет ваш, капитан, вот он уже и лучиться начинает.  
Камень Кирка шумел ветром в поле, стучал копытами доброго скакуна на галопе, улюлюкал и кричал что-то неразборчивое, но восторженное, звонким мальчишеским голосом.  
Четвёртый булыжник звучал, как говорливый весенний ручей, шелест молодых листьев, трели жаворонка и цоканье белки. Этот подарок по праву достался Морне.  
Когда капитан разбудил пятый камень, послышались неторопливые шаги по гулкой улице, фортепьянная мелодия, чечётка в маленьком зале ретро-ресторанчика, плеск виски, наливаемого в бокал.  
\- П`хоже на доктора, да не с`всем, - нахмурился Скотт.  
\- Ну не один же я там был солидный мужчина, - Маккой подмигнул Чендлеру. – Джозеф, забирайте ваш камень.  
На звуки тамтамов, призывающих дождь, ложился тихий речитатив с накатывающим колдовским ритмом. А потом раздался вой молодой волчицы, слышный на километры окрест, зов самой земли, на который небо не может не откликнуться.  
\- Ухура, - сказали хором несколько человек, а мистер Скотт довольно заулыбался.  
Седьмой камень был очень шумным. Ливень, который никто не звал, обрушился сплошной стеной, стуча по камням и крышам под чьё-то возбуждённое уханье. Тугие бутоны цветов распускались только что не с треском. Такой koo-t-kah услышали Паолу Огимакве.  
Следующий булыжник был наполнен звуками, которых земляне ни с чем не могли спутать. Мерный рокот прибоя, шуршание гальки, щёлканье крабьих клешней – океан дремал под собственную колыбельную, набираясь сил перед штормом. А может быть, штилем – с ним никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
\- Я даже не знаю, о ком думать, – признался Чендлер.  
\- Зато знаю я, – улыбнулся Кирк и протянул камень Споку на ладони.  
И снова послышались звуки бешеной скачки. Рога трубили, собаки заливались лаем так, что Шерлок, дремавший на спинке кресла вулканца, проснулся, а Джон, сидевший возле стола, сперва рефлекторно подал голос, а уж потом принялся подозрительно обнюхивать камень.  
\- Боунз, только не говорите, что на вас это не похоже!  
\- А это ещё что за странный звук? – придрался Маккой.  
\- Клёкот птицы из отряда дневных хищных, доктор, – отозвался офицер по науке.  
\- Ладно, уговорили. С соколиной охотой, так и быть, беру.  
Десятый и последний камень почти оглушил собрание криками «Ура!», бравурным маршем, конским ржанием и бряцанием шпор. То и дело среди всего этого раздавались девичьи вздохи и характерные хлопки пробок, покидающих бутылки шампанского.  
\- Носите, корнет, - сказал капитан, вручая голыш Чехову и отечески хлопая его по плечу. – Заслужили!


End file.
